Crónicas de una guerra: The Unforgiven
by Polgara Grimm
Summary: Marina Moody es la hija de Ojoloco. Ella se ha educado como una Luthor en Metrópolis, junto a su padrino Lionel Luthor y juntoa su primo Lex. Ahora deberá dejar Metrópolis para unirse a la lucha frente a Voldemort y luchar contra sus dos demonios pasados.


Era una mañana luminosa y calurosísima de Agosto. Por fortuna el aire acondicionado, aquel maravilloso invento mugle, funcionaba perfectamente en el lujoso y espacioso ático de la ciudad de Metrópolis, en Kansas.

Marina Moody emitió un débil bostezo, era una castaña con pelo rizado largo, cobrizo, sus ojos chocolate se entrecerraron al bostezar. Llevaba unos jeans rotos y una camiseta de tirantes violeta. Nadie diría por su aspecto que era la famosa Marina Moody, la aurora que había reestablecido la fama del Ministerio de EEUU y la joya del departamento de Kansas. Ahora sus gafas amenazaban con caerse de su pequeña y respingona nariz.

-Ya sé que te estoy aburriendo, sobrina ¡pero disimula un poco! Dijo Lionel sonriendo.

-Lo siento tío... pero anoche fue un movidón y casi no he dormido. Dijo ella colocándose en su lugar las gafas.

-Sólo lo estoy haciendo para pincharte!! Estás perdiendo las facultades de una Luthor pequeña.

-¡Demonio de facultades luthorianas! Dijo ella exasperada. Su tío emitió una sonora carcajada y volvió a su ordenador. Justo entonces un patronus plateado con forma de caballo salvaje entró por la ventana y habló con la voz de Lex, dirigiéndose siempre a Marina.

-Nena en el Ministerio quieren verte, te espero en 10 minutos en mi despacho.

Dicho esto el patronus se esfumó en el aire. Ella se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia su cuarto, durante medio segundo admiró los posters de Metallica que decoraban su habitación, después de esa leve distracción abrió el armario y se cambió de ropa: se puso una blusa crema, unos vaqueros negros, unas botas de piel de dragón con tacones, y cogió una chaquetilla negra y su bolso con el móvil, los papeles y todo lo demás. Se puso el reloj de pulsera que le regaló su primo Lex por Navidad, se pintó los labios color cereza y se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo dejando sueltos unos mechones de su pelo rizado. Cogió su varita de roble y se apareció en el despacho de Lex directamente.

Lex rodeó a su prima con sus brazos y le plantó un cariñoso beso en la frente.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido, Marina. Dijo el, clavando sus ojos azules en ella.

-Un placer Lex… ¿A qué tanta urgencia? Inquirió ella.

-Verás Marini,-dijo utilizando aquel apelativo cariñoso- sabes que pretendíamos enviar a un auror de los nuestros para unirse a la lucha contra Voldemort. Bien, pues he hablado con los de arriba y hemos decidido enviarte a ti.

-Lex, no sé que decir…

-Un éxito como este sería la guinda de tu carrera como auror.

-Ya, pero… ¿Tendría que trabajar con él?

-Sí cielo. Tendrías que llevarlo con Ojoloco. Pero… sería la oportunidad perfecta para que nuestro Ministerio les enseñase a los ingleses como se hacen las cosas… Nena no podemos hacer esto sin ti. Los otros aurores no tienen tus buenos resultados, tú eres reconocida por tus méritos y tu trabajo. ¡Hace 2 meses te dieron la Legión de Honor en Francia!

-Lex…

-Por favor. No puedo confiarle esto a nadie más.

Era casi una súplica.

-Deacuerdo Lex. ¡Pero que conste que lo hago por ti!

-Sé que harás que me sienta orgulloso.

-Pero ¿En caso de necesitar ayuda en cuanto a enfrentarme a un ejército…?

-Sí tranquila. En caso de que haya un ejército que os supere en número te mando un destacamento de aurores, ¿Satisfecha?

-Tengo miedo, Lex.

-Algo me dice que no es Ojoloco lo que te preocupa.

-No, no es eso.

Ella se mordió los labios.

-¿Es él?

-Sí, tengo miedo de encontrármelo casado y con hijos.

-Ya verás como el destino te sonríe.

-¿Cuándo parto?

-La semana que viene.

Capítulo 2.

Lionel miró a su sobrina como si le estuviese gastando una broma.

-Supongo que no hablarás en serio.

-Estoy hablando en serio.

-Aún no estás preparada para enfrentarte a Voldemort!

-¿Cómo que no estoy preparada? Dijo ella dolida.

-Aún no has alcanzado el dominio suficiente de las técnicas de combate de los Atreides, nuestros antepasados. Y aún no se te ha revelado el espíritu de ninguno de los grandes porque no has pasado por el trance de la especia. Luego no estás preparada.

-Tío… a no ser que en esta semana pase por el trance y se me revele un espíritu… me temo que tendré que ir a Londres sin esa ventaja.

-No hay otra salida?

-Yo no veo ninguna.

-Deacuerdo, te haré pasar por el trance esta noche. Aprovecharemos que es tu día libre.

Por la noche Metrópolis era un conglomerado de lucecitas parpadeantes, de coches, de discotecas que hacía oír su música desde kilómetros de distancia. A Marina se le partía el corazón pensando que estaría sin ver aquella ciudad durante bastante tiempo.

-Metrópolis te amo. Susurró desde su terraza, llenándose los ojos de aquel espectáculo de luces y sonidos.

Parecía haber refrescado un poco, y soplaba un viento más o menos fresquito. Era una noche mágica, y que marcaba el fin y el comienzo de una etapa.

-¿Estás lista? Dijo Lionel

-Sí, estoy preparada.

-¿Entramos dentro?

-Preferiría quedarme en la terraza, ¿te importa?

-En absoluto. Es tu prueba, no la mía.

Ella cogió la taza de chocolate que llevaba una sobredosis de especia y se la llevó a los labios. Cerró los ojos y se sintió caer hacia un profundo pozo negro, del cual salían personas, millones de personas. Supuso que debían ser todos sus antepasados. Mientras recitaba la Letanía contra el miedo Benne Gesserit se fue abriendo camino entre el mar de personas que querían sepultarla bajo una avalancha. Notó que alguien aferraba su mano y la conducía por un inexistente camino. Quiso desasirse, pero frenó sus intentos cuando vio que era su madre la que la llevaba de la mano.

-Mamá… dijo con voz ronca, teñida de dolor y sufrimiento, pues recordaba que su madre fue asesinada por su padre al descubrir que había ayudado a un mortifago a escapar de la justicia. Su madre fue mortifaga, pero lo dejó. Sin embargo, para su padre un mortifago era siempre mortifago, luego no dudó en matarla. Después de esto, su padre se desentendió de ella y la mandó a vivir con su tío, Lionel Luthor.

Le llevó ante una encrucijada.

-Ahora, hija has de elegir guía. Por esta encrucijada saldrán personas que se ofrecerán a guiarte en tu vida, algunas quieren adueñarse de tu voluntad, otras ayudarte. De ti depende tu condena o tu salvación.

-No te vayas!!

-Así son las reglas. Dijo su madre desvaneciéndose.

Ella se encontró llorando. Y entonces apareció el primer personaje. Era un hombre gordo, con la malicia en los ojos, llevaba propulsores que le hacían flotar en el aire.

-Buenas, hermosa. Soy el barón Vladimir Harkonen , yo te puedo ayudar a humillar a tus enemigos pero a cambio debes dejarme tomar en control en ocasiones.

-Vete de aquí! Gritó ella alterada.

El segundo era un muchacho de ojos de pájaro.

-Conviértete en diosa y traerás la paz y la justicia

-Muab`dib, si te eligiese a ti estaría renunciando a mi vida y a mi familia.

-Hay que auto sacrificarse para llegar al bien supremo.

-LARGOOOO!!! Estaba llorando desesperada.

El tercer personaje era una mujer hermosa, cabello castaño y ojos azul sin blanco, venía con una sonrisa amable en el rostro.

- Hola pequeña ¿Te has perdido?

Ella asintió llorando aún.

-Sufres ¿no? Yo puedo ayudarte a dejar de sufrir, a ser más fuerte, no por ello renunciando a ser tu misma. Yo te ofrezco convertirte en una guerrera.

Ella dudaba.

-Necesitas un guía, pero ¿Qué pides tu a tu guía?

-Que me ayude, que no intente cambiarme, que me entienda, que me proteja y me ayude a llegar más alto.

-Si eso es lo que buscas, eso te lo puedo dar… ¿Me reconociste ya?

-Santa Alia del cuchillo!

-Ese es mi nombre. ¿Quieres que te guíe de vuelta a la salida?

- Sí, guíame tú. Sé tú mi luz, se tú mi ángel guardián.

-Deacuerdo.

Se despertó tirada sobre el suelo de la terraza.

Los ojos tardaron un momento en adaptársele a la luz. Tenía a Lex sujetándola.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Esa voz denotaba ansiedad y angustia.

.-Sí Lex, estoy bien.

La verdad era que estaba como nunca.

Capítulo 3.

Una semana después una castaña cogía el avión de la compañía Luthor y se lanzaba de lleno en manos de la aventura y lo desconocido. Apenas llevaba equipaje: una bolsa con ropa, algunos libros con partituras, 2 álbumes de fotos y su amada guitarra constituían todo lo que llevaba al viaje.

Había salido de casa muy temprano, se había despedido de Lex y de Lionel y había subido al avión sin mirar atrás, no quería que su familia viese la duda y cierto miedo en sus ojos.

Pero había un pensamiento que no abandonaba su mente: Volvería a ver a Severus.

Severus…, Severus…, Dios era un pensamiento muy obsesivo. Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-Miss Moody, ya casi hemos llegado. Avisó el piloto por el altavoz.

Ella se preparó, no esperaba que nadie la fuese a buscar. Por eso se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio a un joven de cabellos castaños claros cortos y rizados, muy alto y con ojos azul verdoso.

-¡¡Jackie!! Gritó ella feliz de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo del colegio.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron pues llevaban varios años sin verse.

-Marina como has cambiado! Estás más guapa, más mujer.

Ella le dio un cachete amistoso mientras recorrían el camino hacia el claro del bosque en el que debían aguardar por si sucedía algo.

-¿Que hace un piropeador nato como tu viniéndome a buscar, Jack?

-Pues conducirte ande la Orden del Fénix. Esta noche sacan a Potter por lo que hay que extremar la precaución.

-Ah, el famoso Potter… ¿Le conoces ya?

-No he tenido oportunidad. Oye peque, que van a por Severus.

¡Severus! El corazón le iba a mil por segundo.

-¿Qué?

-Dicen que se pasó al bando de Voldemort y que por eso mató a Dumbledore.

-¿Pero que dices ,Jackie? Severus nunca iría con los mortífagos. Recuerda que Voldemort mató a Lily, él odia a los mortis por eso.

-Ya, pero no ven más allá de sus narices. Tu viejo sin ir más lejos lo quiere asesinar.

-Como le ponga la mano encima hago que lo manden a San Mungo de por vida!!

-Y a ti te mandarían a Azkaban por eso… ya llegamos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Pues vigilar, mi peque. Si alguno de los nuestros se cae de la escoba debemos socorrerlo.

Un grito rompió el silencio.

Mortífagos.

-¡¡¡Dios los estaban esperando!!! Gritó Jack.

Justo en aquel momento se escuchó otro grito, y la luz de la luna iluminó a un miembro de la orden del fénix que caía hacia el abismo.

-Adestu momentum!! Gritó Marina, paralizando la caída del hombre, que por cierto, había perdido un ojo eléctrico en la caída.

-Por Merlín, Alastor ¿Qué ha pasado? Gritó Jack preocupado.

-Que alguien nos ha traicionado jovencito.

Justo entonces se fijó en quien acompañaba a Jack.

-POR QUÉ DE ENTRE TODOS LOS AURORES NORTEAMERICANOS, ME HAN TENIDO QUE MANDAR PRECISAMENTE A ESTA!!??? Gritó enloquecido.

Ella no replicó, sencillamente lo miró con despreció y le lanzó un hechizo a un mortifago que se le estaba acercando demasiado por la espalada.

-Si te parece seguimos con esta conversación en un sitio más apropiado. Le dijo ella al viejo auror de manera mordaz.

Se hospedaron en una posada de mala muerte, dejada de la mano de Dios, y marina escribió en su diario: "Sigue igual de mal que siempre, asesino te odio. Pero debo trabaja con el. Cuando acabe la misión me vuelvo a Metrópolis".

Capítulo 4

Se despertó a las 4 de la madrugada, esto no le solía pasar a Marina pero hoy era uno de esos días en los que sí le pasaba. Estaba en tensión. Así que decidió ponerse a hacer sus ejercicios de entrenamiento, así se descargaría de tensión. Con reverencia cogió los grandes discos de cuchillas y los lanzó al aire. Observó atenta como ascendían y se dividían y se lanzaban en picado, con las cuchillas por delante hacia ella.

Partiendo de la posición de guardia comenzó a descargar golpes contra los discos voladores, patadas, golpes con los brazos, con las palmas de las manos. Cada vez a mayor velocidad. Coincidiendo con la expulsión de aire de sus pulmones asestaba los golpes más fuertes y violentos. Rabiosa aún golpeó con el pie derecho el disco más cercano. Pronto no quedó ni uno solo en el aire.

La estampa se parecía muchísimo a la de Santa Alia entrenando: Una chica en bata de dormir azul celeste que se erguía majestuosa ante los discos. Sin embargo su expresión era de desolación, de sufrimiento extremo.

-Esta condenada guerra nos va a enfrentar en el campo de batalla… ¡En bandos opuestos! Gimió ella, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Yo que tú bajaba el tono de voz, nos pueden oír. Dijo una voz áspera y gruñona.

-Ja! Ahora oigo voces… Dijo ella sin volverse.

-¿De veras te molesta tanto mirar a la gente a la cara cuando te habla?. Replicó la voz

Ella se giró.

-¡¡Severus….!! Dijo asustada, la verdad es que había estado pensando en toda la noche.

-Joder Marina ni que fuese un fantasma…

No le dio tiempo a acabar la frase ya que Marina se había lanzado encima de él abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Pero ¿Tú sabes que pasará si mi viejo te ve aquí? Inquirió la castaña alarmada.

-Shhh tranquila, mujer.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, Sev. Confesó ella.

-Por favor, déjate de sentimentalismos.

No quería admitirlo, pero él también había echado en falta a esa castaña. De hecho…, ella fue la única amiga fiel que tuvo. En las buenas y e las malas siempre estuvo con él. Incluso cuando Lily y él dejaron de hablarse ella estuvo ahí dándole ánimos. Maldita sea, la castañita snob se hacía querer.

-¡No me creo que tú no me hayas echado en falta ni siquiera un poquito!

-Pues creedlo, miss Sentimentalista.

-¿Hablas en serio? Dijo ella con una nota triste en su voz.

-¿Tú que crees, snob? Dijo el sonriendo.

Le estaba tomando el pelo.

-¿Y por qué has venido a verme?

-Verás…

No pudo terminar la frase. Ojoloco echó la puerta abajo y estaba furioso y dispuesto a matar a Severus ahí mismo.

-¡Traidor! Ladró Alastor.

Luego todo sucedió muy rápido. Severus Snape se vio empujado al suelo, la maldición de Alastor salió de la varita y Marina contraatacó.

-¡¡Oblibiate!!

Alastor perdió el recuerdo de Severus y aturdido se bajó a tomar un café.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has sido tan rápida? Gritó Severus alarmado.

-Gracias a mis facultades luthorianas. Dijo Marina regalándole una sonrisa radiante.

-Te veo en Hogwarts, snob.

Capítulo 5

Eran las 7 de la mañana y había una pelea en el ático de los Luthor. Lex y Lionel discutían, eso no era novedad, la novedad era el tiempo que llevaban peleando, dos horas. Dos horas de gritos, acusaciones, amenazas, réplicas… Los dos rara vez se habían llevado bien pero aquella pelea era distinta de todas las anteriores. Los dos discutían por Marina. Ambos se creían con derecho de "poseer" a la aurora que en ese momento la estaba teniendo con Remus Lupin y con Ojoloco.

-No voy a permitir que la uses de conejillo de Indias en tus experimentos, papá. Dijo Lex gritando, desde que Marina llegó a sus vidas él se había encargado de darle confianza, mimos y cariño. Era para él como su hermanita pequeña. No iba a permitir que su padre le hiciese las mismas barrabasadas que le hizo a él.

-Le has hecho débil, Lex. Tiene que desconfiar para ser fuerte.

-¡No!, ¡No pienso dejar que le hagas lo mismo que me hiciste a mí!

-Someter a una persona a situaciones de dolor extremo le hace ser más fuerte, hijo.

-Eso te crees tú. ¡No permitiré que a mi niña le suceda lo mismo que a mí, no permitiré que la trasformes en un monstruo!

_No me puedo fiar, el miedo me ha hecho frío._

*************************************************************

Marina se sentía sola, y lo peor es que no se podía fiar de nadie, ni siquiera de Jack, él que casi la traiciona. Jack casi revela lo que ocurrió la otra noche con Sev. No había remedio, se imponía la soledad.

_No me fío jamás de las miradas. No me fío de aquel que no me mira, ¿qué tendrá contra mí? Su corazón. No me puedo fiar, el miedo me ha hecho frío._

Bueno siempre quedaba Severus. En él si que confiaba. Pero no se arriesgaba a salir de la casa que les servía de refugio, las refriegas con los mortis eran demasiado frecuentes. Merlín, como deseaba que llegase la hora de que la mandasen a Hogwarts a "espiar" a Severus. Ahí tendría vía libre para hablar con él.

Es que del resto no se fiaba.

_No me fío_.

Pero ¿Qué decía? De los que ella se fiaba estaban fuera. Maldita sea, si en el cole eran los 4 de siempre: Santiago, Sombemort, Severus y ella. ¡Y vaya cuatro!: Severus era un poco rencoroso pero también era inteligente y al igual que ella, un intelectual. Santiago era el primo de James Potter pero era todo lo opuesto a este: increíblemente persuasivo, sútil, refinado, nunca sabías como iba vengarse, era impredecible. Sombemort era un cacho de pan, muy dulce y afectuoso y que siempre andaba metido en algún problema debido a su ingenuidad. Y ella…, ella era la locuela del grupo, la politiquera, la que se metía en todas las peleas, el pilar en el que se apoyaban los otros tres, ella iba de cara…, bueno, solía ir de cara. Y al igual que Severus, ella también experimentaba con la magia. Pero luego todo se fue a la mierda: Ella se largó porque a Lex le habían metido en un manicomio y ella tuvo que ayudar a su primo a recordar y a hacer frente a sus demonios, Santiago desapareció, Sombemort se dedicó a explorar el mundo en busca de un amor verdadero. Los tres habían dejado solo a Severus, por lo que él se volvió frío y distante. Aún estaba enfadada con ella misma por dejarle solo y sabía que Severus también lo estaba aún con ella. Era un milagro que todavía le dirigiese la palabra.

-Si no te importa me voy a acostar, Lupin. Dijo ella a las 3 de la mañana, después de una noche de vigilancia y de guardias.

-No, vete tranquila. Dijo el licántropo, más calmado que hacía una horas.

-Si necesitas ayuda me pegas un grito ¿Vale? Dijo ella.

-vete a dormir tranquila, yankee.

-Hasta dentro de un rato. Se despidió ella, subiendo la escalera de la casa camino de su cuarto, donde nadie la viese llorar.

Es que no se fiaba de nadie, no podía confesarle a nadie sus miedos porque no se podía fiar de nadie.

-No me fío. Susurró ella.

Capítulo 6.

Era una noche gris, presagio de tormenta y Marina se encontraba luchando con el viento para no caerse de la escoba y poder entrar en Hogwatrs por la ventana del despacho del director. Eran las 3 de la mañana así que suponía que sólo Severus estaría allí. Dios, como le recordaba aquel vendaval el partido e Quidicht que jugó en 5º.

(Flash Black)

Era una tarde horrorosa, hacía un viento… la buscadora de Ravenclaw, Marina Moody se resistía a salir del abrigo en el que se encontraba. Pero debía salir…, tenían que ganarle a los leones, y de paso hacer que Severus sonriese un poquito. Porque desde lo de Lily él no era el mismo. Estaba con una depresión del carajo. Así que ella tenía que vencer a James Potter.


End file.
